The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Continuing advances in semiconductor manufacturing processes have resulted in semiconductor devices with finer features and/or higher degrees of integration. Functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while feature size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. This scaling-down process generally provides benefits by increasing production efficiency and lowering associated costs.
A chip package not only provides protection for semiconductor devices from environmental contaminants, but also provides a connection interface for the semiconductor devices packaged therein. Smaller package structures, which utilize less area or are lower in height, have been developed to package the semiconductor devices.
New packaging technologies have been developed to further improve the density and functionalities of semiconductor dies. These relatively new types of packaging technologies for semiconductor dies face manufacturing challenges.